Something Blue
by PerpetualSnare
Summary: Before Mary leaves for New York, Caroline and Laura give her a very special gift.


On a crisp September morning, Caroline Ingalls and her middle daughter Laura sat in the Ingall's cozy little kitchen. Caroline was in her late 40's, while her daughter was just 19. Both woman were sipping coffee and from time to time Laura would scribble in a small notebook. Normally the two women would not have had the time to make social calls on a weekday morning. However, a very special occasion warranted Laura's presence that day.

Caroline's eldest daughter Mary was moving to New York City with her husband Adam in only six days. Adam had been offered a law job on the East Coast and the young couple was busy with moving preparations. Laura was eager to throw a going away party for her sister and she had plans for a gathering that would be held Saturday of that week. The festivities would take place at Nellie's Restaurant. Nellie's was the only restaurant in Walnut Grove and Caroline worked at the establishment several days a week in order to make extra money.

Laura knew that it could be a very long time before she would see Mary again, consequently she hoped to create as festive of an event as possible. For her part, Caroline was simply trying to be in good spirits. After the good Lord, there was nothing that Caroline loved more than her family and it stung her heart to know that they would soon be parted again. Laura was talking a mile a minute, making plans and taking notes. She knew that her Ma was melancholy, and didn't want to dwell on the sadness that draped Caroline.

"So we'll invite Jonathon and Andy, the Olesons, Mrs. Foster, Doc Baker, Reverend Alden, The Thompsons, and Elsie Schafer…Mary and Elsie have been almost inseparable ever since they met at the last church social.", Laura spoke all of this in almost one breath.

"Elsie is a nice girl.", Caroline agreed, almost not listening to her daughter.

"And we'll have fried chicken, snap beans, potato salad…and apple pie!…my crust is almost as good as yours now!", Laura said with great pride. Even Laura's boasting didn't elicit a response from Caroline. Laura continued with her planning.

"And then there is the matter of the gift."

"The gift?", Caroline queried with raised eyebrows.

Now here was something that peaked Caroline's interest and Laura was finally glad to see a spark in her mother's eyes.

"Well…there _has_ to be a going away gift", Laura said firmly.

Caroline shook her head slowly. "Laura, money is tight as it is…and even though it is Mary we are of speaking of…I just don't know what we could afford."

Laura was almost shocked to hear her mother words.

"But Ma there HAS to be a gift…something that will make her think of us."

Caroline simply smiled and then said, "Laura, do you honestly think that Mary needs a fancy gift to remind her of us?"

"No…but it's a party…and it's _Mary_…we have to give her something!"

Caroline thought it over for a second and then conceded. "Well I suppose that we could get her something practical...something that she needs."

Laura's eyes widened with mild scorn. "NO! Ma, not something practical! I think that it should be something fun…something to amuse her."

Laura was not the most sensible of her children, but this declaration surprised even Caroline.

"I don't understand you Laura."

"Think of it Ma! Mary lost all of her keepsakes in the fire…her academic awards…Mrs. Simm's broach, the clock that Mr. Oleson gave them when she got married….why, even her wedding dress!"

A terrible fire had consumed the school that Mary and Adam had taught and lived in. The entire building was razed and next to nothing survived. Much more important than clocks and broaches, the fire had also claimed the life of Mary and Adam's infant son. The fire was a significant and dreadful moment in the lives of the entire Ingalls family.

At the mention of the wedding dress, Caroline's entire body became tense, and her blue eyes took on a strange cast. "Oh" was the only word that escaped from her thin lips, but that word seemed to carry so much weight. Laura became immediately concerned, and laid her left hand on her mother's forearm to steady her.

"Ma…what is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh Laura…the dress…the wedding dress.", Caroline's eyes blazed

"What about the dress?"

Caroline quickly regained her trademark poise. She then looked at Laura with such dynamic intensity that the younger woman was momentarily alarmed.

"Mary's wedding dress isn't gone!", Caroline announced.

Laura could not believe what she was hearing. She distinctly remembered sneaking into Mary's room at the blind school when she was 15 because she wanted to try the pretty blue dress on. She had slipped the sky colored gown over her head and had felt like a princess. Laura had then proceeded to practice wedding vows, pretending that she was standing in front of Almanzo Wilder. At 15, Laura was convinced that she was going to marry Almanzo, even though he only saw her as a "nice young friend." At age 19, Laura's surname was now "Wilder", so the reader can determine what became of Laura's conviction.

In any event, Laura was just about to say "…in sickness and in health", when Hester-Sue came into the room to look in on little Adam. Hester-Sue immediately ordered Laura to take off the dress as it did not belong to her. Laura was surely embarrassed and changed back into her red dress straight away. She carefully folded the gown and tucked it back into the pine chest where it had come from.

"What? But how? That dress was in Mary and Adam's room on the top floor. It couldn't have survived", Laura exclaimed.

"I can't believe that I didn't think of it…", Caroline marveled.

"Ma…tell me!"

"Well I was going to fix up that old blue dress so that Mary could have it as a Sunday dress…all she had was the brown tailored dress that used to be mine. I just thought that that brown didn't suit Mary; when she was a girl I would dress her up in blues and purples and I thought that she deserved to look as pretty as possible, so I was going to take down the hem on the wedding dress and replace the lace collar."

"Go on" Laura almost demanded.

"Well, one day when Mary was teaching a lesson, I asked Hester Sue to fetch me the gown from their bedroom…and I took it home, planning to work on it when I had the time"

"And what happened?"

"Then the fire happened Laura," Caroline sighed, "and things became confusing…and the last thing I needed to do was to fix an old dress."

"But Ma…that's perfect!"

"What is dear?"

"The wedding dress! That would be the perfect going away gift.! Mary would finally have something from her past again!"

The two women just smiled at each other.


End file.
